Błyskotliwy umysł
by maszka
Summary: O Severusie Snape’ie, mistrzostwie, dogmatach, geniuszu, Nietzschem oraz o romansie, który może uratować czarodziejski świat. Tylko nie w sposób o jakim myślisz.


**Błyskotliwy umysł** (A Brilliant Mind)

autorka: moonlashcc  
tłumaczenie: tess

Severus Snape jest jednym z największych Mistrzów Eliksirów na świecie. Jego mistrzostwo w tej sztuce wygląda naturalnie: jak noszenie skóry, oddychanie podczas głębokiego zamyślenia, jak kołysanie do snu przez echa ciszy w lochach. Wie o eliksirach wszystko, co tylko można wiedzieć. Zna je równie dobrze jak gładkość ciemności wewnątrz swoich źrenic, jak uczucie pocierania dłoni o dłoń przed kominkiem, jak kształt swojej szaty, kiedy skręca za nagły załom w korytarzach Hogwartu.

Zna on wszystkie odkryte eliksiry i rozumie w sposób, w jaki powinno się je pojmować: sercem.

Potrafi wymienić składniki na zawołanie, nie ważne jak niejasna jest mieszanina, albo zidentyfikować eliksir na podstawie skutków lub wyglądu; potrafi to zrobić niezależnie od okoliczności. Obudzony w środku nocy wiadrem lodowatej wody, uwiązany do góry nogami, z rozpalonym do czerwoności szpikulcem w swoim boku, otoczony ciepłem ust Wili – potrafi to zrobić, bez względu na wszystko.

Gdyby nie szkodziło to powadze jego poszczególnych umiejętności, prawdopodobnie porównywałby to do sztuczek z przyjęć. Lecz jego wiedza jest zbyt poważna i znacząca – jest, w gruncie rzeczy, tym, co nadaje znaczenie – by ją przedrzeźniać lub znieważać. Ona go określa. I żaden szok, tortury, żadna masturbacja na tym świecie, nie byłyby w stanie zmącić przejrzystości tej definicji, ani znaczenia jego wiedzy.

Tylko by się upewnić, poddał się szczególnie paskudnemu procesowi całe lata temu, tak by on – ona – nie mogła zostać nigdy zoblivatowana.

Nigdy nie zapomina tego, czego mu nie wolno zapomnieć, więc świat, taki jaki zna, może spokojnie polegać na jego pamięci.

Severus Snape wykonuje swoją pracę z powagą, którą wielu myli z nieustanną niechęcią. W rzeczywistości, jego twarz została ukształtowana przez napięcie. Jest tak, ponieważ nie może pozwolić sobie na popełnianie błędów. Jest jednym z bardzo nielicznych czarodziei w historii, którym udało się dojrzeć granice przepaści; i przejrzał je, aż do otchłani.

Jego zadaniem jest pilnowanie by nikt inny nie dotarł tak blisko. Nigdy.

Szkoła jest optymalnym środowiskiem dla jego pracy, a nauczanie jest idealnym stanowiskiem dla niego. Tak, Dumbledore może grać swoją dyrektorską rolę z idealistycznym, dziadziusiowym ciepłem, ale ma świadomość, że potrzebuje Snape'a wśród swojej kadry; Dumbledore wie to, co wie Severus, i vice versa.

I, oczywiście, nigdy o tym nie rozmawiają.

Wiedza jest celem i bronią Snape'a. Używa jej z wdziękiem i precyzją, i odnajduje satysfakcję w odgrywaniu swojej roli: upewnianiu się, że jego studenci podchodzą do niej z szacunkiem, jak do daru, przywileju, na który muszą zasłużyć.

Oczywiście, reszta członków kadry ucieleśnia inne stereotypy, ale oni wszyscy są w niej z tego samego powodu, czy są tego świadomi czy nie. Dumbledore jest pogodny i mądry; a McGonagall jest surowa i wymagająca; Trelawney jest śmieszna i, no, śmieszna. Natomiast uczniowie czują się specjalni, postawieni przed wyzwaniem, dumni, a także – w przypadku Snape'a – niedoceniani i wściekli, albo oba na raz. I przez cały czas uczą się.

Snape lubi grać swoją rolę. Lubi utrzymywać równowagę sił w klasie; kocha ukierunkowywać nieokiełznaną energię uczniów na frustrację; uwielbia podnosić poprzeczkę coraz wyżej, wymagać coraz więcej, aż do momentu, kiedy poczują, że ich mózgi są zbyt małe by kiedykolwiek pomieścić wiedzę, którą on ich zarzuca.

A teraz najważniejsza część.

Naturalnie, Snape jest zbyt mądry by kwestionować magię. Jej pochodzenie, funkcjonowanie, sposób działania. Ponieważ prześlizgnął się po krawędzi i wyczuł otchłań poza nią, wie, że nie potrzebuje wiedzieć tego, co by go na pewno zniszczyło.

Nigdy nie zadawałby pytań o magię, a jego pracą, jego prawdziwym zadaniem, jest upewnianie się, że nikt inny nie będzie nawet marzył o ich zadawaniu.

Kiedy jest tego w pełni świadomy, uczenie sprawia mu prawdziwą przyjemność.

Dumbledore dobrze wykonał swoją część zadania. Sformował kadrę nauczycielską z naturalnych talentów: McGonagall nigdy nie śniła o otchłani, obecnie jej wizerunek w klasie jest jednocześnie inspirujący i wystarczająco zorganizowany by rządzić wszelkimi błąkającymi się myślami, jakie jej uczniowie mogą mieć. Zmienia się w kota, i, podczas gdy każdy uczeń chce wiedzieć w jaki sposób to robi, nikt tak naprawdę nie zastanawia się jak ona to robi. Chcą jedynie być w stanie zrobić to samemu i, właśnie tutaj, tkwi cała różnica.

Trelawney, z drugiej strony, zbyt to upraszcza by nie lekceważyć Wróżbiarstwa – i, podczas gdy uczniowie stroją sobie żarty, albo pozwalają swojej swawolnej imaginacji używać daru, którego im brakuje śledząc jej wskazówki, są zbyt rozproszeni by kwestionować sposób, w jaki jej magia nie działa. Oczywiście, Trelawney, która jest tak samo nieświadoma otchłani, jak reszta z nich, potrafi dać wspaniałe przedstawienie innego rodzaju magii, kiedy tylko jest ono potrzebne, o czym zresztą przekonał się kolega Pottera.

Snape nie nienawidzi Pottera. On po prostu nim gardzi. I to nie z powodu jakiejkolwiek historii związanej z ojcem chłopaka i jego bandą. Nie, to nie jest takie proste.

Snape nie rozwodzi się nad tym zbyt często, ale jest świadomy, że gardzi chłopakiem, ponieważ czuje się od niego lepszym. Jeśli ten mały bachor miałby się prześlizgnąć po krawędzi, tak jak to zrobił Snape, nie byłby w stanie powrócić; i z pewnością nie byłby w stanie zwalczyć czegoś bardziej przerażającego niż najbardziej przerażające marzenia Voldemorta. To wymaga więcej, dużo więcej, niż bezczelna maskarada, odwagi i sensacyjnego pochodzenia, by być prawdziwym obrońcą czarodziejskiego świata.

Nie; jeśli taki tytuł należy się komukolwiek, to właśnie Severus Snape powinien być znany jako Ten-Który-Przeżył.

Teraz nikt o tym nie wie, ponieważ świadomość jego heroizmu zniszczyłaby ich wszystkich. Tak więc Snape pozostaje bohaterem tylko w swoim umyśle.

To jest dużo, dużo trudniejsze niż bycie szpiegiem pośród Śmierciożerców.

Pewnej nocy, po szczególnie nieprzyjemnej sesji z Czarnym Panem, Snape pije i rozmyśla. Zastanawia się nad największym prawem czarodziejskiego świata, tym niezapisanym. _Nie będziesz kwestionował magii_. Kiedy jest szczególnie przygnębiony, zastanawia się czy życie byłoby choć trochę lepsze, gdyby złamał to prawo.

Oczywiście, Snape nie chce wiedzieć jak działa magia. Nie chce wiedzieć, co takiego w jego eliksirach czyni je zabójczymi albo dającymi siłę; nie wie dlaczego składniki mają pewne właściwości, a kiedy zostaną zmieszane w pewien sposób, powodują zaskakujące rezultaty. Ale wie, nie ważne jak bardzo przygnębiony, wie, że nie wolno mu się nad tym zastanawiać.

Ci, którzy próbowali zrozumieć magię, skończyli bez niej i ujrzeli granicę falującą dookoła nich, dopóki wierzchołek nie stał się spodem, potem spód bezdennością i otchłań ich pochłonęła. Kiedy Snape pije i rozmyśla, i flirtuje z tym, potrafi dojrzeć krawędź przechylającą się czasami, jak wygięty półuśmiech na obliczu prywatnej zagłady. Wtedy zaczyna wymieniać eliksiry aż do momentu, kiedy jego głowa oczyszcza się z myśli, rzeczywistość powraca do swojej stałej postaci i rozsądek bierze górę.

W Św. Mungu jest skrzydło będące domem dla pacjentów, których chaotyczna mowa, gdyby kiedykolwiek została usłyszana przez żyjącego czarodzieja, mogłaby doprowadzić słuchacza do szaleństwa. Pielęgniarki noszą urocze nauszniki, a kierownictwo nigdy nie rozmawia o tym skrzydle, chyba że o warunkach jego utrzymania. Nikt nie śmie odwiedzać tego miejsca.

Z jakichś niezrozumiałych powodów, większość z tych pacjentów stanowią kobiety. W wyobraźni Snape'a ich włosy są długie, a ich skóra jest półprzeźroczysta z powodu zamknięcia, natomiast ich oczy lśnią jak przeklęte diamenty.

Oczywiście, raz na jakiś czas jakiś (nieodmiennie urodzony wśród Mugoli) romantyczny idiota, upity syrenimi metaforami, próbuje się tam włamać i dowiedzieć, o czym rozmawiają pacjenci w swoich samotniach o ścianach wyłożonych materacami. Jeśli mu się powiedzie, ten idiota w pełni przeżyje swoją metaforę, ponieważ nigdy nie będzie w stanie wydostać się stamtąd. Na zawsze dołączy do szaleńców w morzu ich historii, bez końca tonąc we własnej, słonej kropli odkrytego przekleństwa.

To nie jest oczywiście jedyna droga, którą czarodzieje podążają do krawędzi. Niektórzy z nich mają naturalnie predyspozycje do kwestionowania swojego daru. A pracą Snape'a jest przypatrywanie się tym, których ciekawość może się skończyć ich utonięciem.

Tak, z reguły są to ci urodzeni wśród Mugoli, ale nie jest to zasadą. Okazjonalnie czystokrwisty Krukon albo, rzadziej, Ślizgon zadadzą Pytanie (miejmy nadzieję, że nie przed całą klasą, ponieważ zabiera trochę wysiłku rzucenie Oblivate na pomieszczenie pełne ludzi, których rozumowanie zostało właśnie głęboko pobudzone).

A jeśli Pytanie zostaje zadane prywatnie, wewnątrz czyjegoś własnego umysłu, wtedy może pozostać niewykryte zanim będzie już za późno.

Snape potrafi sobie wyobrazić jak to działa. Pytanie podrażni jedną nić z ciasno i szczelnie utkanego splotu życia, oczaruje pytającego obietnicą rewelacji Fundamentalnych Prawd O Magii. A później ta nić będzie ciągnięta i ciągnięta, i jeszcze trochę pociągnięta, aż do czasu kiedy sama nie stanie się ciągnięciem, a ciągnięcie nie stanie się nie do zatrzymania i tkanina życia rozplącze się, i wszystkie pytania i wszystkie odpowiedzi stracą swoje znaczenie, i nie będzie drogi powrotnej, nie, nigdy powrotu. Ponieważ takie szaleństwo jest silniejsze od mocy Uroków Pamięci.

Takie szaleństwo jest silniejsze od mocy magii.

Snape nie żałuje tych głupców, którzy pozwolili by to się zdarzyło. Ale musi chronić swój gatunek, tak więc traktuje swoją pracę bardzo poważnie. Upewnia się, że jego uczniowie są zbyt zajęci próbami udowodnienia sobie (albo po prostu nie poniżania się) w jego klasie, by myśleć o czymkolwiek poza jego zadaniami i pasją powodującymi zagrożenie.

Jego praca nie jest zbyt trudna, pomijając mieszanie, które może zaowocować natychmiastowym końcem czarodziejskiego świata, gdyby tylko dzieciaki byłyby troszkę bardziej dociekliwe. Ale w jakiś sposób, mieszanie włączyło się starannie w społeczny system klasowy, i teraz, ono również, odgrywa rolę w rozpraszaniu. Czystokrwiści są zbyt naturalnie pogardliwi i pewni siebie, a urodzeni wśród Mugoli zbyt naturalnie niepewni i gorliwi, by któraś z grup zakwestionowała naturę daru, który ich określa.

To trochę jak Quiddich: gracze nie zastanawiają się nad bezsensownością tego co robią, tak długo jak mają szanse robić to lepiej niż ich przeciwnicy.

Tak, sport jest w rzeczywistości bardzo ważny.

Wprawdzie Snape jest ciągle bardziej zainteresowany urodzonymi wśród Mugoli: przybywają do Hogwartu ze świata zbudowanego na bezlitosnych założeniach systemowych logiki Apollińskiej, i chociaż, pomimo swoich jedenastu lat, są wciąż wystarczająco młodzi by zaakceptować magię z wielką fascynacją, Snape był zawsze ostrożny wobec naukowych myśli jakie wykazują wobec jego świata. Standardy rozwoju myśli, zdobywania wiedzy, ich pasja, były trudne do kierowania.

Ale zostało udowodnione, że stawanie się członkiem czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa było jednocześnie doświadczeniem wyobcowującym dla urodzonych wśród Mugoli: z czasem większość z nich pozostawia swoją mugolską tożsamość i wybiera urok czarodziejskiego życia, najczęściej ponieważ zdają sobie sprawę ze swojej niezwykłości. To był rozmiar ich perspektywy: wdzięczność zmieszana ze słodką nostalgią, zakończona pełną asymilacją.

Dumbledore był zawsze naprawdę dobry w naciskaniu właściwych guzików by spowodować ten szczególny rodzaj przystosowania. Tak, Dyrektor wie, że intelekt czasami wędruje na głębokie wody falujące emocjami; więc upewnia się by połączyć je w umysłach uczniów. Na swój wygodnie mądry sposób, dyskretny i skromny, upewnia się, że uczniowie trzymają się z daleka od odmętów, które mogą prowadzić do trudnych pytań.

Wobec większości studentów to podejście działa. Ale nie wobec wszystkich.

Severus Snape zaczyna się martwić o dziewczynę Grangerów. Miała obiecujący początek, nasiąkanie informacjami w szaleńczej pogoni za wiedzą, której mistrzostwo było jej własnym celem i nagrodą; tak bardzo podobnie do niego samego. Ale mógł także wyczuć jej potencjał do błądzenia, i to nie tylko dlatego, że była najzdolniejszym uczniem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał. W odróżnieniu do niego, jej inni nauczyciele cenili jej doskonałość zbyt mocno, i dziewczyna opanowała swoją potrzebę bycia docenianą. Wiedział, że pewnego dnia zacznie ona myśleć o doskonałości samej w sobie, jeśli tylko otrzyma na to szansę.

Dumbledore zdołał to przesunąć w czasie poprzez pobudzanie przyjaźni Granger z Potterem; podniecenie i niebezpieczeństwo z bycia częścią jego trio utrzymywało dziewczyną zajętą na lata. Teraz jednak jest już dorastającą dziewczyną, i zamiast stawać się zaabsorbowana hormonami, jak reszta jej klasowych koleżanek, ona jest... więc nie jest. Zamiast tego jest myśląca i ...

Krócej. No, przebieglejsza.

Silniejsza. No i nie tak łatwa do onieśmielenia.

I bardziej ciekawska.

Cholera.

Severus Snape jest Mistrzem Eliksirów, ale jest także mistrzem w innych dziedzinach. Na przykład, wie także wiele o Dionizosie – ojcu chrzestnym wszystkich rzeczy postrzeganych jako magiczne w Apollińskim świecie, według pewnego mugolskiego filozofa. Dumbledore może być sobie mistrzem nieskomplikowanej wygody, ale Snape jest mistrzem w innym rodzaju emocjonalnej strategii; i jego rodzaj lepiej się sprawdza, ponieważ kończy im się czas.

Uwiedzenie zaczęło się burzącym porządek spojrzeniem i przypadkowymi rewelacjami osobistymi, zazwyczaj przedstawianymi jako chwilowa słabość i pokrywanymi niezręczną ciszą. Na pierwszy podszept skomplikowanych emocji, albo, nawet lepiej, torturowanej duszy, dorastająca dziewczyna robi się ciekawska. Granger nie stanowi wyjątku. Wydaje się bardzo poruszona i jest to szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, że ostatnio zerwała z Weasley'em z powodu niezgodności charakterów (jak mówiła) i umysłów (jak myślała).

Potrzebuje równoważnika dla swojej odwagi myślowej, na tę myśl usta Snape'a wykrzywiają się ironicznie.

Kiedy ziarno zostaje zasadzone, on zaczyna gorący – i – zimny taniec przyciągania i unikania. Dziewczyna jest, jak żadna inna, po uszy oczarowana przez jego odmienność i nieokreślony związek na długo zanim zda sobie sprawę, że jest również zakochana.

To uderza w nią mocno. Musi pomyśleć. Ale on już wie jaka będzie jej decyzja.

Nieprawość ich jeszcze niezadeklarowanego związku, jego trudność, będzie wyzwaniem dla Gryfonki. I tak zdecyduje się zostać jego kochanką. Tak naprawdę pragnie go bardziej dlatego, że jest zakazany, i, tak, postanawia o niego walczyć jeśli tylko będzie taka potrzeba.

Do tego czasu, zmysłowość jest bardzo dzikim koniem brykającym na krawędzi podświadomości. Ostre, namiętne pragnienie w jej oczach grozi zdemaskowaniem. Ale to ona musi być osobą, która zainicjuje pierwszy kontakt.

To potrwa chwilę. Snape oczekuje na to. Ale wie również, że w przypadku młodych dziewczyn mniej znaczy więcej; i tak wykorzystuje swój czas i sprawia, że staje się coraz bardziej głodna nie dając jej nic poza okruchami – przelotne spojrzenia zawierające pożądanie, rodzaj pożądania ciągle jeszcze nieznanego młodej dziewczynie.

Granger, jak wszyscy ludzie ciekawscy z natury, jest zafascynowana tymi przelotnymi spojrzeniami. Dla niej ten nieznany wszechświat jest urodzajnym polem do przejścia podczas życia. Ostrożnie, badając odkrycia. Nagłe, ledwie poznane uczucie jest zbyt nieznośnym głodem by zostać stłumionym, jest ognistą potrzebą niecierpiącą zwłoki. Jest zahipnotyzowana, zatopiona w niej, a on myśli, że to prawie zbyt proste. Dziewczyna u progu siedemnastego roku życia jest pełna młodzieńczej gibkości, a Snape delektuje się jej smakiem – tak szczerym i namiętnym, i tak delikatnym, że sposób w jaki otwiera się przed nim jest prawie bolesny, jak otwieranie się róży wczesną jesienią. Ona jest uosobieniem skromności i ciepła, dotykana i dotykająca ślepo poprzez fałdy zbyt wielu ubrań, a jej pożądanie i jej wstyd są krążącym po jego języku posmakiem, który jest po prostu cholernie uroczy.

Teraz jest całkowicie pochłonięta, a on pozwala sobie na uczucie zadowolenia.

Severus Snape wie również, że działania panny Granger są nierozdzielne z jej inteligencją, i że jej bystry umysł nie spocznie; więc kontynuuje wydłużanie tajemnicy ich romansu, i trzyma ją zgadującą, i niepewną, i zapracowaną. A także powoduje, że ona ciągle wraca po więcej.

Po prostu próbuje zyskać na czasie.

Nie może pozwolić jej na zadanie Pytania. Wie, że jest niezatrzymywalna i że doprowadziłaby siebie prosto do i poza krawędź.

A teraz zna ją wystarczająco dobrze, by zdać sobie sprawę, że ona nie zatrzymałaby się i tam.

Hermiona Granger zastanawiałaby się nad swoim darem dopóki by go nie zanalizowała, i wtedy, nie znajdując logicznych odpowiedzi jak działają rzeczy w sposób Apolliński, straciłaby swoją wiarę w magię – i w ten sposób zdolność do jej używania.

Używając własnego umysłu, ostrego i twardego jak diament, wpędziłaby się w wątpliwości – tak bezużyteczne jak połyskliwy pył, sprzedawany w tanich, plastikowych torbach w mugolskich sklepach z przedmiotami na zabawy.

Byłaby załamana i zażenowana nieznanymi udrękami zniszczeń wynikłych z jej własnej błyskotliwości. Snape jest prawie poruszony poezją tej klasycznej tragedii: wielkości ostatecznie obróconej w upadek.

Jednakże, Granger ciągle wystrzegałaby się dzielenia swoją wiedzą, ponieważ wiedziałaby, że inni zostaliby tak samo zranieni, i to nie tylko stratą ich własnych umiejętności magicznych (opłakiwałaby myśl o powiedzeniu Harry'emu, że jego rodzice umarli, ponieważ byli przekonani, że kilka łacińskich słów zabije ich).

Ale ciągle byłaby bohaterką Gryffindoru i próbowałaby wykorzystać swoje odkrycie dla jak największego dobra. Napisałaby list stwierdzający, że odkryła coś nadzwyczajnego, i, chociaż nie może się wdawać w szczegóły, wszyscy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa powinni wiedzieć jedno: magia Voldemorta jest w jakiś sposób niedoskonała, i wszystko co muszą zrobić by jej przeciwdziałać, to zaufać jej przypuszczeniom, gdy twierdzi, że jego zaklęcia nie zadziałają.

Post scriptum zawierałoby obietnicę, że nawiąże z nimi później kontakt oraz wyjaśni swój nagły wyjazd i wszystko inne, i byłaby to obietnica, nad którą pracowałaby bardzo ciężko, by tylko jej nie dotrzymać.

Granger zapieczętowałaby list i zostawiłaby go na czyimś biurku (może Harry'ego, może jego), i potem zniknęłaby, przybierając nową tożsamość, jaką stworzyłaby sobie w mugolskim świecie.

Oczywiście, Snape wie, że taka rewelacja ujawniona publicznie i użyta w walce przeciwko Voldemortowi, nawet jeśli umożliwiłaby zwycięstwo w bitwie, prawdopodobnie spowodowałaby, że oni wszyscy przegraliby wojnę, o której istnieniu wie niewielu. Prędzej czy później, ktoś zacząłby zadawać pytania o wiarę w jakikolwiek rodzaj magii, i zanim byś się zorientował, czarodziejski świat przestałby istnieć.

Nie może do tego dopuścić. Nie może pozwolić Granger dotrzeć blisko krawędzi, pozwolić jej samej przejść przez nią. Ale później, podejrzewa, że przeznaczenie świata nie jest tym, co go naprawdę przeraża.

Czasami jest przerażony, ponieważ czuje pokusę, by jej pozwolić – i podążyć za nią – przekroczyć granicę.

W noce, kiedy Snape pije i rozmyśla, pomysł by zgubić wszystkie magiczne rzeczy brzmi ostatecznie – strasznie i niebiańsko jednocześnie.

Brak magii oznacza brak klątw, brak eliksirów, brak różdżek, brak magicznych stworzeń.

Brak magii oznacza brak Hogwartu. Brak czarodziejskiej społeczności. Brak legendy Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

(Matka Pottera była urodzona wśród Mugoli; to musiało być głęboko w niej wyryte, możliwe że podświadoma wątpliwość w możliwości klątwy zabijającej, wpłynęła na dziecko zbyt młode by pojmować znaczenie klątw, tak że w jakiś sposób nagięła prawa magii i ocaliła chłopca. To nabiera doskonałego znaczenia w Apollińskim świecie).

Brak magii oznacza również brak Voldemorta. Brak Mrocznego Znaku, brak Śmierciożerców, brak okropnej przeszłości.

A także brak znaczenia czegokolwiek pozostałego po nim, kiedy wszystkie te rzeczy zostaną usunięte, wyczyszczone, starte z kart historii.

Przemiana w Mugola nie jest tym, co go najbardziej przeraża. Gdyby jego przeszłe życie zostało ogłoszone niemożliwym, nie byłoby powodów do nocnych koszmarów, które spadają na niego jak jakaś plaga, kiedy tylko by nie poszedł do łóżka bez Bezsennego Eliksiru; nie będzie usprawiedliwienia dla jego win poza okrucieństwem, które przejawiał; i gdyby jego walka została przesunięta daleko poza jego możliwości, nie byłoby sposobu na odkupienie – i żadnego powodu do życia.

Nie miałby przeszłości ani przyszłości.

Nie miałby nic

Miałby...

Otchłań.

W tym punkcie krawędź szczerzy się nonszalancko, a skały, podobne do łodzi, na linii horyzontu; i wtedy Snape szybko zaczyna wymieniać wszystkie eliksiry, w których używa się korzeni mandragory, ale które nie stają się pomarańczowe w żadnym momencie swojego warzenia. A krawędź stale rośnie, i, w końcu, znika z pola widzenia – jak linia horyzontu, która dzieli jednakowe odcienie niebieskiego morza i nieba podczas doskonałego, słonecznego dnia.

Kiedy Snape jest spokojny i prawie trzeźwy, decyduje, że musi utrzymać dziewczynę Grangerów w zauroczeniu za wszelką cenę.

Teraz to łatwe: jest jeszcze wciąż wystarczająco młoda by czuć się niepewnie kwestionując swoje magiczne zdolności, a jednocześnie jest wystarczająco stara by czuć, z jego niewielką pomocą, wpływ Dionizosa na swoje ciało. Nie ma miejsca w jej umyśle na filozoficzne rozważania, ponieważ jej ciało i serce zajęte są odkrywaniem ich samych.

Martwi się o to, co może się stać za kilka lat. Ale zrobi wszystko co musi byle tylko wykonać swoją pracę.

Severus Snape jest Mistrzem Eliksirów oraz mistrzem życia w duchu dionizyjskim, a także mistrzem prowadzenia życia byłego Śmierciożercy jako pokuty.

Ale największym jego mistrzostwem jest to w Nietykalności.

Jest mistrzem w swojej wiedzy, tak samo jak jest mistrzem w swojej wierze. Jest zdolny utrzymać krawędź w bezpiecznej odległości, jednakowo od siebie oraz od myśli panny Granger. Jego zadaniem jest uratowanie świata magii i wykonuje je z taką powagą i poświęceniem, że potrafi zafascynować i zadziwić każdą inteligentną kobietą na całe życie.

Gdyby Granger pozostała w sercu uduchowionym Apollińczykiem nawet wtedy, gdy ją zdobędzie, to ożeni się z nią i poświęci swoje życie by chronić świat przed jej błyskotliwym umysłem.


End file.
